


Pink ribbon

by Saku015



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chocolate, Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Presents, Short & Sweet, Teasing, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 09:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Just an ordinary Valentine's day in Ikebukuro.





	Pink ribbon

It was Valentine’s Day and the fluffiness was radiating from Ikebukuro, just like nuclear energy for Chernobyl. As he was walking towards the dojo to pick Akane up after her practice, the only thing Shizuo saw were school girls giggling in front of shops. They were talking about what kind of chocolates they would give to their lovers and he started to feel sick. Not that, he wanted a lover for himself, not at all. Lovers meant problems and he had enough about them already.

"Shizuo!" Seeing Akane waving to him from the distance, made him smile.

"What’s up, kiddo?" He asked, after she had let his waist go. Akane started babbling about the practice and the new moves she learned that day, but suddenly fell silent. "What happened?" Shizuo asked with concern in his voice. 

"This-this is for you…" Akane said, taking out a little box from her pocket. Shizuo stared at it distrustful. "It is not poisoned or anything," Akane mumbled with a saddened face.

"Well, well, Shizu-chan. I never would have thought that you would be that harsh… Hurting a little girls’ feeling…" Shizuo felt as a vein started pulsing on his forehead. He turned around slowly and there he was with his hands on his hips and with that annoying smile on his face. "Come to think of it, what can we require from a monster like you?"

"Hey, that was rude!" Akane said, stomping. Izaya backed away with a stupid expression on his face. "The monster is the person who calls others like that!" Pride bubbled in Shizuo’s chest. "Insulting your friend like that is not right."

"My… what?" Izaya asked, bending down to Akanes’ level. Before he would come too close, his way was blocked by a very angry Shizuo. Izaya looked up at him with his usual derogative eyes, then jumped two steps back.

"Friend," Akane said, as if Izaya was someone who was so stupid that he was needed to tell things more than once. "Shizuo said that you two were friends when I first met him."

‘Oh, shit!’ Shizuo thought, seeing Izayas’ smile spreading. 

"You know, he was right. We have been friends for a loooong time," Izaya said, leaning into Shizuos’ personal space. He could even smell Izaya’s shampoo.

"Come on, Akane! We should go," Shizuo said, patting her shoulder.

"Ow!" Akane hissed. The air froze for a moment. "It is nothing special," she tried to convince them. "I fought Mairu today." Izaya and Shizuo exchanged a look. They knew exactly how strong Mairu was. 

"I will take you to Dr. Kishitani to take a look at that, okay?" Shizuo asked, then took Akane by her hand and started to walk towards Shinra’s apartment.

 

After he had pressed the bell, the door opened finally.

"Where is Shinra?" Shizuo asked Celty, who wore… an apron?!

**He was called away,** Shizuo read from the screen of her cell phone. **What happened?**

"Her opponent was Mairu," Shizuo explained.

"Don’t say that like this! Everyone would think that I am weak," Akane said, pouting.

**There is nothing to be ashamed of, Akane,** Celty wrote while she crouched down in front of the little girl. **I’ve gotten sereval injuries through the years too,** she wrote, patting Akanes’ head.

"You lost your head, woman. We can count that as several injuries in itself," Shizuo said. He knew that Celty had no head, but still he felt the deadly glare coming from the woman.

When they reached the living room, Shizuo felt something really sweet. He hoped that it was not what he thought it was. But when Akane’s face lit up, he knew he was right.

"Chocolates!" Akane exclaimed, then looked at Celty. "Are you making home-made chocolates, Celty?" Celty froze, then nodded. "For Dr. Kishitani?" A big amount of smoke puffed out under Celtys’ helmet.

"Heee…" Shizuo said from the sofa where he was sitting.

**Don’t you dare 'heee' to me, Heiwajima!** Celty wrote angrily.

"Um… Can I help you with it?" Akane asked uncertainly. When Celty reached an apron towards her as an answer, Akane smiled up at her, then followed her to the kitchen.

Shizuo leaned his head back as the smell of boiling chocolate started filling the room. He looked at them from the corner of his eyes, just in case if something bad happened, he would right there to help. When Celty wiped down the chocolate from Akanes’ face, who only giggled, Shizuo had to turn his head into the other direction. He would not admit it, but they were so fucking cute in that scene.

When he took out a cigarette from its box and wanted to light it, a shadow grabbed it out of his hand.

**Not the same room with the kid! Go to the balcony!**  


Shizuo growled, but did as he was told. When he stepped out of the door and looked down, he bit his cigarette in two.

"Fuck!" He swore. On the one hand, because of the cigarette, on the other hand, because of the person who was looking up at him from the street. Shizuo jumped down, trying to control his anger. "What do you want, Izaya?" Izaya just stood there, making him more and more frustrated.

"You know, Shizu-chan," he started, touching his chin.

"WHAT?!" Came the annoyed question. 

"The way you treated Akane-chan showed that you are not as monstrous as I thought you were!" He said, lifting up his finger and a cute smile on his face.

"Wha…" Shizuos’ jaw dropped.

"But your expression is as stupid as ever," Izaya said. When he noticed as the others’ body started to tremble, he sprinted away. "Bye!" He waved back, smile wasn’t disappearing from his face.

"Hey, come back here!" Shizuo shouted after him, but in that moment, something hit his chest. He reached his hands out, so he would prevent the object from falling. When he looked at it, his eyes widened. In his hands, there was a heart-shaped box with a pink ribbon on it. Shizuo rolled his eves. "Really, Izaya? Pink?"


End file.
